Eris's Magic Mirror
Ratiganrules presents Kairi White and the Seven Woodland Animals A spoof of Walt Disney's 1937 animated classic "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" With the voices of Hayden Panettiere as Kairi Demi Lovato as the singing voice of Kairi Jesse McCartney as Ventus David L. Lander as Smart Guy John P. Finnegan (may he rest in peace) as Warren T. Rat Charles Fleischer as Greasy and Psycho June Foray as Wheezy Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. as Simon Seville Fred Newman as Stupid Michelle Pfeiffer as Eris Rachael Lillis as Jessie Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson Jess Harnell as Brer Rabbit and Brer Fox Bill Fagerbakke as Brer Bear Frank Welker as Brer Frog and Lumpjaw Tom Kenny as Foxy Loxy and Corey Burton as Ansem the Wise We see a book with the title of this parody which opens and we read the pages of it. "Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there was a lovely little princess named Kairi. Her vain and wicked stepmother, Queen Eris, the queen feared one day Kairi's beauty would suppress her own. So she dressed the little princess in rags and forced her to work as a servant girl. Each day, Eris consulted Ansem the Wise, her magic mirror. "Magic Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"...and as long as the wise old man answered, "You are the fairest one of all," Kairi was safe from Eris's cruel jealousy." In a castle on top of a mountain, inside a chamber room, an evil goddess entered. She was a slender, beautiful woman with light-dark blue skin, a mist built body, black phantom hair, and red eyes, wearing a dark purple dress. Her name was Eris. "Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind, I summon thee: Speak! Let me see your face!" Eris ordered. When the mirror started, a glowing figure appeared to be a slender, old man with blonde hair, a beard, mustache and eyebrows with red eyes, wearing a white lab coat, a purple kerchief, a black suit, matching shoes, and a dark red shawl around his shoulders. His name was Ansem the Wise. "What is my will, Queen Eris?" Ansem asked. "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" "Famed is the beauty, Your Majesty." he said. "But behold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than you." Eris frowned and said, "Alas for her, reveal her name." "Skin fair as a peach, hair auburn as mahogany wood, eyes blue as the sky." "Kairi!" Eris said, shocked and angry. Outside, a 14-year-old girl was scrubbing the floors. She was beautiful with peach skin, dark auburn hair, and crystal blue/indigo eyes, wearing a neon purple sleeveless dress and matching slippers. She also wears a necklace with a silver bead. Her name was Kairi, the princess of the story and Eris's stepdaughter. She went to get more water, humming a tune and walked towards a wishing well. "Wanna know a secret?" she asked some birds. They nodded. "Promise not to tell?" The birds nodded again as Kairi started to sing. Kairi:'' We are standing by a wishing well'' Make a wish into the well That's all you have to do And if you hear it echoing Your wish will soon come true Kairi sang into the well and her echo rang back. Kairi: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today (Today) I'm hoping (I'm hoping) And I'm dreaming of While she was singing, there was a 15-year-old boy with spiky golden-blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a jacket that resembles a fusion of Roxas' jacket on the right side and Sora's jacket on the left side, a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He also wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and blue armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest and another piece of armor on his left shoulder, and caprice pants that was in the shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and blue piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband, dull green and blue boots, and two criss-crossing straps on his chest. He also has a silver Keyblade Master emblem. His name was Ventus, or Ven for short. He was riding Philippe (from Beauty and the Beast) and heard her singing. "Who does that melodious voice belong to?" Ventus asked as he got off Philippe. Kairi: The nice things (The nice things) He'll say (He'll say) Kairi continued to sing into the well and she didn't notice Ventus coming to her after he climbed the wall. Kairi: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today Ventus: Today Kairi got surprised and saw Ventus. "Oh," she said. "Hello. Did I frighten you?" Ventus asked. Kairi didn't respond as she ran to the castle door and walked into the window of her room. "No, no wait. Please, don't run away." Ventus said. Ventus: There's a spark inside us That we can all ignite And all that's dark inside us Will flicker into light Kairi smiled at him as he saw her on the balcony. Ventus: There's a power in every breath There's a power in every note A power that starts within the heart A power that rises through the throat Kairi smiled at Ventus as he continued singing. Eris saw them and watched angrily from the window, closing the blinds. Ventus: And when it sails up through the air More beautiful than any prayer This power could right a wrong And it will always thrill the ear Of those who have power to hear The magic of the song All that's strong inside us That tells us wrong from right Becomes a song inside us To chase away the night Kairi made one bird got to Ventus's hand and pecked him on the nose and flew off. Ventus looked at Kairi who smiled at him as she closed the window. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs